ultrabattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bleach
Summary of the PlotEdit Bleach is a popular shonen made by Tite Kubo in 2001. It basically follows the adventures of Ichigo Kurosaki who starts off in high school and always had the ability to see ghosts, Shinigami and Hollows. The beginning parts of the story delve around his friends, Rukiaand hollows. Eventually once he gains Rukia's powers, he becomes a Shinigami and eventually become more involved with them and their enemies, Hollows. * Power of the Verse * Terminology * The cast of Bleach * Supporters and Opponents of this Verse Like the rest of the Holy Shounen Trinity, Bleach started out relatively modestly powerful but got more impressive feats as the series progressed. As of the last arc, Bleach boasts of High tiers ranging from Town level+ all the way up to Mountain level+, Top tiers ranging from Mountain level+ to Country level, and the God Tiers sitting at Continent level or higher. The verse is also known for its speed, with even weaker Seated Officers of the Gotei 13 and Numeros level Arrancar being at least Hypersonic+ while anyone on the tier of a Captain level Shinigami or higher is Massively Hypersonic+ or faster. Bleach also has a variety of hax such as: Reality Warping, Illusion Creation, Future Manipulation, Past Manipulation, Restructuring, Name Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Two Hit Kill, Invulnerability, Absolute Zero, Power Absorption, Power Nullification, Power Mimicry, Age Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Invisibility, Intangibility, Memory Manipulation, Durability Negation, Empathic Manipulation, Sealing, Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, etc. In addition, most Bleach characters are invisible to those without spiritual powers (though they are considered visible in vs matches to those without) and can fly. They can also cross into different realms, making conventional BFR hard to use against them. Shinigami are able to use Kidō to seal and bind. Quincy can absorb surrounding energy and can use Blut to enhance their defense or offense capabilities. Currently, credit for the vast majority of technique descriptions belongs to the Bleach Wiki. Character ProfilesEdit Karakura Town CrewEdit Kurosaki Ichigo Inoue Orihime Uryū Ishida Yasutora Sado Urahara Kisuke Kurosaki Isshin Shihōin Yoruichi Tsukabishi Tessai ShinigamiEdit Sosuke Aizen Hyōsube Ichibē Nimaiya Ōetsu Kirinji Tenjirō Shutara Senjumar Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Chōjirō Sasakibe Suì-Fēng Ichimaru Gin Kira Izuru Unohana Retsu Kuchiki Byakuya Abarai Renji Komamura Sajin Kyōraku Shunsui Ise Nanao Kaname Tōsen Hisagi Shūhei Hitsugaya Tōshirō Matsumoto Rangiku Kenpachi Zaraki Kusajishi Yachiru Madarame Ikkaku Yumichika Ayasegawa Kurotsuchi Mayuri Kurotsuchi Nemu Ukitake Jūshirō Kuchiki Rukia Espada level ArrancarEdit Coyote Starrk Baraggan Louisenbairn Tier Harribel Ulquiorra Cifer Nnoitra Gilga Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Zommari Rureaux Szayelaporro Granz Aaroniero Arruruerie Yammy Llargo Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Luppi Antenor Numeros and FracciónEdit Wonderweiss Margela Shawlong Koufang Edrad Liones Yylfordt Granz Nakeem Grindina Di Roy Rinker Ggio Vega Findorr Calius Aisslinger Wernarr Rudbornn Chelute HollowsEdit Grand Fisher Fishbone D Bulbous G Menos Grande White VisoredEdit Hirako Shinji Kensei Muguruma Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō Love Aikawa Hiyori Sarugaki Lisa Yadomaru Kuna Mashiro Ushoda Hachigen QuincyEdit Yhwach Jugram Haschwalth Pernida Parnkgjas Askin Nakk Le Vaar Bambietta Basterbine As Nodt Liltotto Lamperd Bazz-B Cang Du Quilge Opie BG9 PePe Waccabrada Gerard Valkyrie Meninas McAllon Mask De Masculine Candice Catnipp Gremmy Thoumeaux Guenael Lee Nianzol Weizol Lille Barro Royd Lloyd Loyd Lloyd Giselle Gewelle XcutionEdit Kugo Ginjo Shūkurō Tsukishima Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Jackie Tristan Moe Shishigawara OthersEdit Mimihagi Zangetsu Ishida Ryūken Shihōin Yūshirō Kenpachi Azashiro Shiba Ganju Kon Arisawa Tatsuki Jin Kariya Ururu Tsumugiya Fujimaru Kudo